Aljiba
is the eastern-most town in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. It is the only town east of the Dead River that sells Garlic and Laurels. It's also the only town east of the Dead River that does not have a church where Simon can heal his weariness. The most important thing to do in this town is to talk to the Crystal Trader and exchange the White Crystal for a Blue Crystal, which will allow Simon to enter Rover Mansion. Geography Aljiba is built over a lake, which happens to be the northern shore of the Yuba Lake. When approaching from the west, it appears similar to Veros in that a house with a "moat" around it and a hidden merchant is near the beginning. After this house, the ground will rise and then fall above some water. After that, you can take the stairs to a small platform. You can then go above that platform and enter the top level, which stretches across the length of the town. Aljiba is entered from the west through the Aljiba Woods. Just beyond the town is Camilla Cemetery. Right outside the town, in the cemetery is a spirit who will appear if you place Garlic nearby. He will give you a Silver Knife. Rover Mansion can be reached (after obtaining the Blue Crystal) by heading West back into Aljiba Woods, and then taking the lower East path to Yuba Lake, equipping the Blue Crystal and holding the down button at the base of the lake. Villagers ;Main level *Garlic Merchant - In the first house with the moat around it, you will find a hidden merchant who is reachable by throwing Holy Water on the ground. He says "WILL YOU BUY SOME GARLIC?" and offer garlic for 50 hearts. Do not buy Garlic in order to please the oarsman though, as he does not like garlic, unlike what that villager in Jova told you. *Old Hag - In the next house above the water, you will find an old hag hiding in the basement. Use holy water on the ground, descend down the stairs, and enter the next room over. She will tell you "DRACULA'S EYEBALL REFLECTS THE CURSE". This at least tells you that you can find Dracula's Eyeball. She has nothing more to offer you. *Young Man #1 - After crossing the part of the land built over water, you will come across a young man who says "BUY SOME GARLIC. IT HAS SPECIAL POWERS." Garlic can be used as a weapon or to summon certain strangers or phantoms. Take this opportunity to leave the town to the right and then use some garlic. A cloaked stranger will appear, saying "I'LL GIVE YOU THIS SILVER KNIFE TO SAVE YOUR NECK" and will leave you with a Silver Knife for free, although it will cost you some hearts every time you use it. ;Mid level *Young Man #2 - A young man paces the small platform on the middle level at the right of the town. He tells you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE CAN BE FOUND IN VEROS WOODS". *Laurel Merchant - In the house on the mid-level, a hidden merchant can be found below the stairs using Holy Water on the ground. He will ask you "BUY SOME OF MY LAURELS?" and offer you a Laurel for 50 hearts. Most new towns that you encounter will also have laurels in them. Laurels can help you get across marshy land without taking damage. ;Upper level *Old Man #2 - The old man will tell you "A LAUREL WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE POISON MARSH". It will indeed. *Woman #1 - The woman will tell you "THE DEAD RIVER WAITS TO BE FREED FROM THE CURSE". *Young Man #3 - The young man will tell you "TO RESTORE YOUR HEALTH, SHOUT IN FRONT OF THE CHURCH". This is not correct, as you must enter a church and talk to the priest to have your life restored. *Crystal Trader - The most important thing to do in this town is to talk to the Crystal Trader. He says "I WOULD LIKE TO EXCHANGE A WHITE CRYSTAL FOR A BLUE ONE". He will then proceed to take your white crystal (you do not have a choice) and give you a blue one. Fortunately, a Blue Crystal has the same ability as a white one plus it allows you to enter Rover Mansion. To reach Rover Mansion, go left, down, to the right, and at the base of Yuba Lake, press the down button. The blue crystal will drain the water and allow you to reach the mansion. Aljiba at night A lone Zombie roams the lower levels of Aljiba at night. It takes three hits with a Chain Whip. The upper section of the town is host to many weaker Zombies who only take one chain whip hit to kill. Enemy Data Gallery Alijiba.PNG|Town rip Trivia *Annette is native of this town. *The burning town Richter fights in at the beginning of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and The Dracula X Chronicles is Aljiba from Simon's Quest, although it resembles Jova more.Castlevania Dungeon Jova - 01.gif|Jova from Simon's Quest Aljiba - 01.gif|'Aljiba' from Rondo of Blood DXC-Aljiba.png|'Aljiba' from The Dracula X Chronicles References External links *NES Game Atlas hints: Scan of pages 154-155 and 156-157 hosted on the Castlevania Dungeon Category:Towns Category:Simon's Quest Locations